Feminim
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Yang diinginkan Eren adalah ke 'feminiman' Mikasa. Tapi sedikit pun sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk Mikasa mengeluarkan sisi cewenya. Dan itu membuat Eren pusing sendiri. Dimana saat dirinya sedang diganggu oleh murid lain Mikasa lah yang maju membelanya. Mengalahkan mereka dan membuktikan bahwa ia kuat!/BadSummary/EreMikFirst/RnR?


Yang diinginkan Eren adalah ke 'feminiman' Mikasa. Tapi sedikit pun sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk Mikasa mengeluarkan sisi cewenya. Dan itu membuat Eren pusing sendiri. Dimana saat dirinya sedang diganggu oleh murid lain─Mikasa lah yang maju membelanya. Mengalahkan mereka dan membuktikan bahwa ia kuat!

"_Watashiwa tsuyoi_."

Mendengarnya dan mengingat kalimat tersebut saja sudah sukes membuat Eren menghela nafas panjang. Harapannya adalah Mikasa bisa sedikit meniru sifat Christa yang terkenal dengan pawakan bak putri kerajaan. Jangan seperti Sasha yang urakan. Memang lebih urakan Sasha dengan khas penyuka makanannya─Mikasa cenderung pendiam.

Hanya menjadi wanita sepenuhnya saja, tidak yang lain. Dan sekali lagi─itu hanya harapan seorang Eren Jaeger untuk melihat sosok Mikasa menjadi feminim.

Berdoalah atas kesabaran Eren agar ia tidak cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan dengan memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena hal sepele.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****進撃の巨人**© _Isayama Hajime_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gajje dll

.

.

.

Feminim

.

.

No Like, Dont Read

.

"Eren! Mikasa bertengkar lagi dengan Annie."

Lagi? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar Mikasa bertengkar. Dan lagi-lagi dengan Annie Leonhardt yang katanya juga naksir dengannya. Pernah juga adu mulut hal sepele dengan Sasha, atau Ymir, bahkan Reiner pun pernah Mikasa ajak berkelahi. Yang benar saja? Reiner itu memiliki badan lima kali lipat dari tubuh Mikasa tapi berani menantang si atlet rugby.

"Ya ampun!─Mikasa!" Teriakan Eren otomatis memberi jalan untuknya dari gerombolan para penonton di area kantin. Kantin? Tempat ramai berkumpulnya para siswa di jam istirahat.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Hah?!" Menyentakkan lengan Mikasa yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Annie dan memaksa gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu menghadapnya.

Di sana Bertholdt dan Reiner sedang memaksa Annie menjauhi jangkauan kantin. Melerai kedua gadis keras kepala ini. Bisa-bisa guru datang kemari dan memanggil mereka. Itu masalah─masih mending Ms. Petra atau yang kemari. Kalau ? Habislah Eren.

"Ikut aku."

"Lepaskan!"

Usaha menarik lengannya dengan mudah dilepaskan oleh Mikasa. Heran, sebenarnya Mikasa mempunyai kekuatan macam apa? Hingga pegangan yang dirasa Eren sudah kuat dengan sangat mudah disentak lepas.

"Mikasa! Kau ini!─" Hampir Eren kehilangan kesabaran jika saja Armin tidak menenangkan. Akhirnya lelaki keturunan German itu hanya menghela nafas dan melangkah sendiri meninggalkan Mikasa dibelakangnya. Diikuti Armin yang masih berusaha menenangkan Eren.

Sabar Eren, sabar. Sebenarnya tanpa dipaksa juga Mikasa sudah mengikutimu.

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Mikasa Ackerman mencari masalah dengan menantang para siswa yang membully Eren. 4 lawan 1, melihat tubuh-tubuh mereka yang setara dengan Berthodlt dan Reiner saja membuat Eren susah menelan saliva. Dan Mikasa dengan enteng mengatakan─"Ayo berkelahi denganku kalau berani."

Demi apapun! Ini urusan Eren dengan mereka sedangkan Mikasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa malah jadi ikut campur. Membayangkan Mikasa babak belur saja Eren tak sanggup, meskipun ia harus percaya dengan kekuatan Mikasa─mengingat gadis berambut hitam itu juga pernah berkelahi dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dengan ini.

"Mikasa, sudahlah!"

"Tapi Eren─"

"Aku bilang sudah ya sudah! Kita pergi saja." Tidak susah untuk memaksa Mikasa untuk menurutinya, hanya sedikit paksaan.

Tapi tidak dengan ke empat siswa yang merasa terabaikan itu, mereka menggeram melihat sasaran mereka dengan mudah dan santai pergi begitu saja. "Woi! Jangan seenaknya ya?!"

Eren berusaha cuek dengan teriakan-teriakan penggangu itu, bisa-bisa kalau ia balik sedikit saja pasti nyawanya terancam. Khawatir dengan Mikasa yang ada dibelakangnya, Eren memberanikan menggengam tangan gadis dibelakangnya lalu menarik dengan cepat─berlari sebelum suara derap dibelakangnya menggema. Mereka mengejar.

Memang pilihan kabur bukan hal yang bagus, Eren kira Mikasa akan protes seperti biasa. Tapi ia diam mengikutinya.

"Tunggu!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk menoleh kebelakang hanya melihat seberapa jauh mereka.

Sekarang Mikasa sudah menjadi sosok penurut Eren justru mengharapkan pertolongan darinya. Oh Eren, ingatlah kau lelaki dan ingat juga keinginanmu yang ingin menjadikan Mikasa feminim. Apa kau ingin melihat Mikasa berantem lagi?

Jawabannya tidak! Dengan cepat ia menggeleng─mengusir pemikiran egois yang bisa menyebabkan tekadnya roboh. Lalu harus bagaimana?

"Eren, mereka mendekat." Suara tenang Mikasa membuat Eren menggeram. Masih bisa tenang ternyata gadis itu disaat-saat terdesak seperti ini. "Kalau tidak melawan, kita tidak mungkin bisa lepas." Bagi Eren itu adalah suatu permintaan izin padanya agar Mikasa diperbolehkan melawan mereka.

Tidak! Jangan lagi.

"Argh!" Cepat, Eren langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghadap keempat siswa itu yang juga berhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan.

Melihat wajah puas mereka mengira Eren menyerah membuat gigir pemuda bermata hijau itu bergemelutuk. Tangannya bergerak mendorong Mikasa agar menjauh.

"Eren?─"

"Sekali saja─tidak bisa jadi feminim, setidaknya bergantunglah padaku, Mikasa. Aku ini lelaki, mana bisa aku dilindungi terus olehmu."

"Tapi Eren─"

"Jangan berkelahi ya? Ini urusan lelaki." Setelah itu Eren langsung maju menerjang keempat siswa tersebut. Mengerahkan kekuatannya hanya untuk melindungi Mikasa.

Ya setidaknya jika Mikasa tidak bisa jadi feminim, bergantunglah pada Eren.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Toh akhirnya Mikasa lagi-lagi harus berkelahi karena Eren kalah.

Bagaimanapun sepertinya susah bagi Eren Jaeger untuk membuat Mikasa menjadi feminim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Apa sih ini? Gaje banget asli! GAK NYAMBUNG! BERANTAKAN! #mencakmencak

Maaf nyampah, ini fict SnK pribadi yang pertama. Cuman isengan dan tuangan ide. Kalau berkenan, boleh minta kritik, saran, penilaian, tambahan, kurangan? :D Karena masih baru jadi flame masih diterima XDD

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
